Asuka Kazama
This page will inform you about the beautiful, talented Asuka Kazama Bio Height: 5ft1 Weight: 77lbs Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Brown Allies: Bandai Namco (protector), Julia, Christie Monterio, Arika Gottama, Capcom. Enemies: Kazuya Mishima, Nina Williams, Bullither, Nediar, Petra. Powers/Abilities: Has the ability to never age, meaning she is 22 forever. Power Rating: 6/10 Story Her mother and father (names unknown) were quite abusive towards young Asuka, telling her she would never amount to anything in her life and that she has no talent at anything. In a fit of rage she ran away from home to seek a new life. Little did she know that an entity from the mysterious rift had been watching over her ever since she was born, and it showed itself this night. Asuka soon got lost and found herself being stalked by a bear, "Heeeeelp!" She screamed, and prayed for somebody to hear her. Suddenly, a shadow lunged at the bear and snapped its neck. Everything fell silent. Asuka looked for whatever had killed the bear. She turned and screamed as she bumped into a bearded man who was around the same height as her, he had noticeable dark yellow eyes and spiky, short hair. "Th- Thank you, whoever you are." Asuka stuttered. "Asuka Kazama, I am Bandai Namco. My wolf soul has been tethered to yours ever since you were born. I do not belong in this 'reality', I belong in the rift. My job was to watch over you, but when I saw you in danger, I leapt from the Rift and guarded you. I have no way back to the Rift, once I'm here I can't go back." Asuka's mouth hung open, "So your my protector?" She says weakly. "I am, and always will be." Bandai exhales. Asuka looks at him, "I don't know if I can believe tha-" Before Asuka could finish, Bandai placed his index finger on the top of her chest and touched his own chest in the same place, two strings of purple-blue light came from their chests and joined together in between them. "I am tethered to your soul, I am from the Rift and I am here to guard you forever..." Bandai spoke in a soft voice. Asuka looked intrigued and amazed. Since then, they moved in to an apartment together and soon became infatuated with each other, to the point of love. Bandai will now protect Asuka as long as he lives, he will protect her with his life. Recent Years Recently, Asuka and Bandai's relationship has grown massively, they have been spending more time together and trying to take down Kazuya and Nina. Asuka and Bandai have also been training together five times a week. Asuka also received the horrifying news that her father, Abraham Kazama, had died of natural causes. Trivia - Asuka plays guitar very well, as does Bandai. - Asuka and Bandai's "theme song" is: The High Crusade - Pay the Fine. - Asuka is a faster fighter than Bandai, but has little strength. - Asuka is incredibly infatuated with Bandai, she spends as much time with him as possible. - Asuka and Bandai have three dogs: a Beagle named Julie, a Pug named Hound and a wolf named Nanook. - Asuka is a gigantic fanatic of The Beatles and Queen. - Her nickname is Kitty, as Bandai's is Wolfie.